


Я смогу тебя удивить

by Alraphin, fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Шепард очень хочет удивить Миранду Лоусон.Бета —Luchiana
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Я смогу тебя удивить

У Шепарда с ранней юности хорошо получалось впечатлять женщин. Даже в бытность зеленым курсантом он без особых проблем находил, к кому можно пришвартоваться ко взаимному удовольствию. А с годами навык не только не растерял, но и укрепил.

А потом встретил Миранду Лоусон. Мисс Генетическое Совершенство, которая по воле «Цербера» вернула Шепарда в мир живых — и тут же дала понять, что в этом не было ничего личного.

И ведь было бы ложью сказать, что Шепард ее не интересовал. Интересовал, и еще как — в роли подопытного кролика и результата эксперимента. Она проводила тесты. Вела расспросы холодным, как снега Новерии, голосом. Один раз она наградила Шепарда долгим взглядом глаза в глаза, а потом сказала: капитан, у вас расширены зрачки, вы принимали сегодня все назначенные лекарства?

Иногда Миранда напоминала ему игуану — из тех, которые ходят за жертвой и хладнокровно ждут, когда та начнет подыхать. Только в их случае жертву надлежало немедленно вернуть в полную боевую готовность. Сочувствие при этом в стандартный комплекс медицинских процедур не входило.

Да доктор Чаквас встретила своего капитана куда теплее! И хотя начали они с полного медицинского осмотра, это не помешало им перейти к задушевному разговору за бутылкой бренди. Если бы не бренди, Шепард, быть может, и не ворвался бы в кабинет Миранды с предложением обновить медотсек, чтобы убрать оставшиеся после чудесного воскрешения шрамы.

— Не понимаю, зачем вам потребовалась пластическая хирургия, — сухо ответила тогда Миранда. — Но если хотите, я включу в план покупку оборудования.

Бренди, коварный напиток, нашептал Шепарду следующий ответ.

— Я думал, что уж вы-то сможете оценить изменения.

Миранда приподняла бровь — не слишком высоко, но на Шепарда как будто вылили таз холодной воды.

— Капитан, я со своими помощниками два года собирала вас из того мешка с костями, который мне вручили после крушения над Алкерой. Неужели вы думаете, что после этого хоть что-то в вашем теле сможет меня удивить?

На следующее утро Шепард отменил свое распоряжение, и медотсек остался прежним. Но фраза о невозможности удивить запала ему в память.

Шепарду некогда было кого-то впечатлять — у него и так хватало дел: с вербовкой, с поиском пропавших колонистов, с улучшениями новой «Нормандии» и попытками узнать что-то о своих бывших соратниках. А Миранда повсюду следовала за ним, его личная хладнокровная игуана. Она прикрывала ему спину, колола лекарства, сметала биотикой врагов и ничему, совершенно ничему не удивлялась ни на Омеге, ни на Иллиуме, ни на чужих враждебных планетах. Время шло, и Шепард привык к ее постоянному присутствию, к ее поддержке, надежной, как тяжелая броня, к ее язвительным замечаниям и холодным пальцам. Миранда оставалась прежней. Может, чуть отчаяннее бросалась в драку, чтобы развернуть над капитаном биотический щит. Может, чуть дольше задерживала его руку в своих после новой инъекции. Но и не более того.

Однажды после очередной стычки с «Кровавой стаей» он лежал на земле, а Миранда держала его голову на коленях. Шепард чувствовал, что дело плохо — от взрыва, который устроил очень тупой огнеметчик ворка, не заметивший газовые баллоны прямо перед собой, в многострадальной капитанской голове что-то разладилось. Может, импланты, которые ученые «Цербера» насажали туда щедрой рукой, повредились и теперь выдавали перед глазами веселенькую рябь, похожую на помехи.

— Шепард, — говорила Миранда, — не отключайтесь, шаттл вот-вот придет. Шепард, не смейте терять сознание, оставайтесь со мной. Говорите что угодно, но не уходите…

— В крайнем случае, — выдохнул он, — соберешь нового, никто и не заметит разницы...

— Знаете, капитан, — после паузы отозвалась она, — если бы я лично не занималась восстановлением ваших когнитивных функций, то подумала бы, что здесь кто-то откровенно схалтурил.

Уже в пришедшем-таки шаттле Шепард подумал, что до сих пор не имел дела с женщинами, которые так заковыристо называли бы его идиотом.

И даже когда война бросила их в объятия друг друга в поисках тепла перед миссией, которая могла стать для обоих последней, Миранда не позволила себя поразить. Она сама затащила Шепарда на инженерную палубу, захватила инициативу, взяла от него все возможное и отдала все, что пожелала отдать. Это было прекрасно и изнурительно, но Шепарду показалось, что по-настоящему впечатлить он ее так и не смог.

Он дал себе слово, что попытается снова, если они сумеют выжить. И они сумели, но дальше был взрыв ретранслятора в системе Бахак, арест и суд. И в следующий раз Шепард увидел Миранду только через полгода на Цитадели, где она поинтересовалась, входит ли в его планы, так хладнокровно, словно по-прежнему оставалась его старшим офицером и прикидывала расписание на неделю. Шепард ответил утвердительно и только вернувшись на «Нормандию» вдруг понял, что у него появились какие-то планы на будущее, кроме войны. Отбить Землю. Уничтожить Жнецов. Удивить Миранду Лоусон. Список ему понравился.

Он попытался немного расширить этот список во время вечеринки, которую команда «Нормандии» закатила на Цитадели наперекор всему: войне, страхам, потерям. Оставив позади разгул и разгром, Шепард с Мирандой оказались в спальне наедине. После воскрешения Шепард пьянел с трудом — наверное, мешали все те же многочисленные импланты — но в этот раз он очень постарался, и в голове у него приятно шумело. Он упал на кровать на спину, и Миранда с мягкой улыбкой склонилась над ним. Чем-то это напоминало их первую встречу на станции «Цербера» — все вокруг плыло, и четким оставалось только красивое женское лицо наверху. И вдруг в мыслях Шепарда переключился какой-то рубильник, и стало ясно, каков ответ на вопрос вселенной и всего остального.

— Давай после войны жить вместе, — сказал он. Миранда вздрогнула.

— Что?

— А что. Заводят же люди как-то семью. Мне рассказывали.

Она смотрела на него не моргая несколько секунд, но из-за проклятой кружащейся комнаты Шепард не мог толком рассмотреть выражения ее глаз.

— Это совершенное безумие, — ответила Миранда наконец. — Мне нравится… но я категорически отказываюсь обсуждать это, пока мы оба пьяны.

— Если хочешь, можешь не брать мою фамилию, — заявил Шепард.

Она протянула руку и больно щелкнула его по лбу.

— Про-трез-вей. А пока… а пока я не собираюсь терять время за разговорами.

И, конечно, ни черта они не поговорили с утра — война упрямо разводила их в разные стороны. «Нормандия» отправлялась на миссию, и утренние похмельные сборы — не лучшее время для выяснения отношений. Еще глупее было бы обсуждать такие вещи в переписке. И даже в полуразрушенном Лондоне, готовясь к решающей атаке, Шепард так и не смог высказать за короткий сеанс связи всего, что собирался. А потом не осталось ничего, кроме него и цели. А потом — и вовсе ничего, только огромная пустота, и он не знал, сколько это продолжалось.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, у него болело все тело, где больше, где меньше. Он лежал на чем-то мягком, наверху оказался гладкий потолок. Шепард осторожно повернул голову и напротив своей постели увидел Миранду.

Она сидела с ногами в кресле и спала, запрокинув голову и приоткрыв рот. Вместо привычного костюма на ней была стандартная медицинская форма Альянса. Волосы, всегда так тщательно уложенные, сейчас оказались собранными в небрежный узел. Под глазами залегли тени. Шепард смотрел и боялся пошевелиться. И правильно — когда он все же рискнул, боль в его теле перераспределилась совершенно неожиданным образом и отдалась в самых неожиданных местах. Он охнул, и от этого короткого восклицания Миранду подкинуло на месте, словно она и вовсе не спала.

— Шепард! — У нее был ровно такой же взгляд, как после вечеринки на Цитадели. Но на этот раз ничего не качалось и не кружилось, и Шепард мог видеть все. — Ты очнулся!

— Кажется, мы с моим телом еще способны тебя удивить, — просипел он.

Миранда прижала руки к лицу так резко, что раздался хлопок. Шепард испугался, что она разрыдается, но вместо этого она расхохоталась, громко и слегка истерично.

— Сволочь, — кое-как произнесла она, — мерзавец, ты весь — один сплошной сюрприз!

И Шепард подумал, что ради этого признания стоило приходить в себя.


End file.
